Ticeli
Ticeli is a Toa of Sonics and chief engineer of Nekra Corp. History Protinoc Ticeli once worked in a knowledge tower with a Ko-Matoran by the name of Kogaru. The two were selected by the Toa of Earth Onugma to become Toa in response to a mysterious threat affecting the area, the Protinoc. The three trained for a short time before Onugma went missing, leaving behind a tablet describing being stalked in the dark. Deciding that the Protinoc must have killed Onugma, the two cobbled together a portal-creating device to fight their enemy. When the time came to use it, Ticeli was overcame by the Protinoc's ability to create fear and ran off in panic. The Protinoc followed and cornered him. Kogaru appeared before the Protinoc could do anything, activating the portal device. He lured the Protinoc through the portal with himself as bait. Ticeli was physically unharmed, but never saw his friend again. Nekra Corp. During the beginning of the New Ateran War, Ticeli was recruited by Malvo to be Head Engineer for Nekra Corp. He spent the war in this position, designing and prototyping the weapons and tech that rolled off of Nekra Corp.'s production lines. Spotlight & The Tower When Malvo went to negotiate the sale of a line of new Kane-Ra airships to New Atero/the Vanguard, Ticeli was brought along as a silent observer. He was left with the group in case Malvo needed quick contact. After a brief conversation with Glacies, he ended up helping to chase down Petram, revealing himself to the group. He informed Vashari of the attack on Nekra Corp.'s HQ before joining the Vanguard in entering the Tower. He followed the others down the first hallway before they were diverted by Selarial. He gave numerous short monologs as they persuaded her to let them pass. He was given a Willpower Blade by Genesis, then proceeding to use it against the spirit of Velika, the Third Host. He met Rahzahkea along with the others, and jokingly asked if he could learn the Hirodora after 'Kea used it. (More to be added soon) Battle of Death Battle with Torok (will add more later). A New World SPAAAAACE (will add more later). Personality Ticeli is a bit hard to read. Sometimes he's loud-mouthed and sarcastic, other times he never says a word. A few times he has hinted at a troubled past. Ticeli has shown an odd habit of making short speeches. The subject of destiny especially seems to set him off. Powers and Abilities Being a Toa of Sonics, Ticeli has control over sound. This includes blasting enemies with sound waves, projecting his voice to specific places, and creating bubbles of silence. Ticeli is a genius when it comes to Kanoka, not to mention mechanical design in general. His known creations include the Kane-Ra airship and the rogue robot rampaging around New Atero. Ticeli can be quite stealthy using a combination of his Huna and sonics powers. The only thing that gives him away is his shadow. Having been alive for many years, Ticeli has had plenty of time to read up on just about everything, making him very knowledgeable about things related to the Matoran and their old home. Weapons and Equipment Ticeli wears a Kanohi Huna, Mask of Concealment. The mask allows him to become completely invisible, most notably when he first appeared in the story. Echo Shield: A shield forged from a Sonics Kanoka. It responds to being hit with a sonics attack proportional to the force of the hit. Ticeli can control the intensity of the response as well. The shield is able to function without any elemental energy, but Ticeli can use it to channel his elemental Sonics powers as well. Willpower Blade: The Willpower Blade is a weapon given to Ticeli by Genesis in the Tower. It has the capability of transforming into any weapon Ticeli likes, as well as a sword capable of rending space-time. Ticeli has used it as a sword, hammer, and rocket-propelled-lance, though he prefers the sword. Relationships Vashari To be brief, Ticeli doesn't like Vashari. He finds the Toa's stubbornness and dedication to being an "eternal warrior" foolish and naive. The dislike comes off more as banter than any actual hostility, though. On the other hand, he has seemed to accept Vashari's skill in combat. Malvo Ticeli listens to Malvo. That is not to say that he likes Malvo, or even respects him. But when someone is giving you a rather large sum of money on a regular basis, a place to stay, and tools to work with, listening to them is a good idea. Ticeli has shown a willingness to go behind Malvo's back, not informing his boss about Project: Gyraze. Sylah Ticeli and Sylah are forming a budding friendship, working together on multiple occasions. Quotes "While I may not be as eloquent as our friend here, ditto." - In response to Shard suggesting that they move on before one of the Tower's guardians killed them. "The only destiny left is the one we choose for ourselves." - to Kiyara in the Tower Trivia * Ticeli was originally intended to be "painfully shy," as was stated in his bio when he was created. This was changed as soon as Ticeli became an active character, with his current character being made up on the spot * Ticeli was one of Jayzor's first RPCs ever, originally debuting on the Old Bionicle Roleplay. The only one to precede him is thought to be Lync, although it is possible that Borom does as well. * Ticeli's name comes from the musical composer Frank Ticheli Category:Characters